RIP RELEASE
by Letsea
Summary: Él la engañaba, lo sabía pero no podía decirle nada, le amaba demasiado. Hasta que el dolor era tan grande que ya no podía soportarlo... One-shot Semi-UA?


Y aquí mi segundo fic, inspirado en una canción de Luka de Vocaloid. Cuando escuché la canción no pude evitar hacer un fic de esta pareja. La adaptación no está hecha por mí, es un fandub que encontré en Youtube de Valkyriechooser y como sabréis Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo u.u aunque quien sabe, quizás me lo deje como herencia xDDD

**RIP = RELEASE**

Miró por de nuevo el reloj, las 4 de la madrugada y él todavía no venía. En una reunión estaba, al menos eso le dijo. Ella sabía muy bien que la mentía, cuántas veces había venido borracho de sus "reuniones"oliendo a mujer, cuántas veces su hija le dijo que lo había visto con otra, cuántas veces ella lloró en silencio sin poder ocultar su dolor, y él le preguntaba "¿qué pasa?" a lo que ella no respondía, puesto que no quería alejarse de él... Una lágrima rebelde surcó fugaz su mejilla.

-Mamá... -susurró una niña rubia mientras se tallaba los ojos- ¿Qué haces?  
-Maka, deberías estar en la cama -le regañó su madre.  
-Y tu también -refunfuñó la niña.  
-Pero mamá se levantó a beber agua -sonrió débilmente.  
-¿Y por eso estás en el sofá? -preguntó astuta la pequeña.  
-Vale, vale me has pillado -sonrió aún más.- Venga vayamos juntas a la cama -tendió la mano a su hija, que la sujetó en seguida.

Abrió los ojos, a su lado estaba su marido dormido. El pelirrojo tenía una cara angelical mientras dormía, una cara de niño bueno que no hacía mal ni mentía a nadie. Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Seguramente se pasó toda la noche en ese cabaret al que solía ir (lo sabía por su hija, que vario días le vio entrar) y había vuelto no hace mucho. Miró el reloj, tenía que despertar a Maka y llevarla al colegio. La rubía quería ser una gran técnico como su madre y convertir a su arma en la mejor Death Scythe, por lo que iría al Shibusen cuando fuera más mayor. Observó a su hija unos segundos antes de despertarla, no quería que se expusiera tanto al peligro, pero estaba segura que lo haría muy bien, y que se convertiría en la mejor técnico de todas. Sonrió y la despertó. Después hizo el desayuno, la vistió y la llevó al colegio. Cuando volvió a casa se encontró a su marido despierto, feliz, como siempre.

-Hola Kami, mi amor -saltó, literalmente, hacia ella, abrazándola, ella no respondió al abrazo.  
-Spirit, ¿dónde fuiste anoche? Sé que no estuviste toda la noche en Shibusen -preguntó sin ningún tono en su voz, él simplemente se quedó en silencio.

_Fluyen mares de dolor, recorren mi interior y un silencio fatal todo ha bloqueado. Yo te fui incondicional y así me pagas hoy, sabía que mentías ya no me contendre. ¿A donde es que has ido, pregunté para escuchar que lo nuestro no tiene vuelta atrás, no vuelvas más._

-Kami...  
-Contéstame -ordenó, Spirit calló.- Se terminó Spirit, quiero el divorcio. -sentenció.- Así podrás estar con todas las chicas que quieras en el cabaret ese. -Su marido se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? La respuesta era sencilla, ella le amaba demasiado como para tirar su matrimonio por la borda, pero ya no podía aguantar más el dolor.

_Si me ves llorando no me digas nada, sabes la razón. Es porque mi corazón no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Si yo te cortase el cuello ni aún así podría demostrar que tu eres exclusivamente para mí..._

Y antes de que respondiera, se fue, se alejó de aquella casa a la cual había llamado hogar durante tanto tiempo. No podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas llenaban cada vez más sus ojos, impidiéndole la vista. Entonces llegó a un parque, se sentó en el banco más lejano, y lloró, como nunca antes había hecho, lloró sin importarle la gente que la miraba, sin importarle aquella que se acercaba a ayudarla. Acababa de pedirle el divorcio, al amor de su vida, al padre de su hija, al hombre que siempre amó. Pensó varias veces en volver y pedirle perdón, decirle que todo era mentira, pero sabía que lo mejor para ambos era separarse, así ella no sufriría.

Sin querer, empezó a recordar el momento que se conocieron, cuando le salvó de Stein, cuando le convirtió en Death Scythe, cuando tuvieron a Maka... Más lágrimas salían de sus ya enrojecidos ojos. Recordó cuando algún chico se acercaba a ella, y él se volvía más posesivo y celoso, sonrió con ironía.

-Yo no puedo acercarme a hombres pero tu sí a las mujeres ¿no? -susurró, encogió las piernas, apoyó sus brazos en ellas, y con su cabeza oculta en los brazos siguió llorando. Preguntándose todavía el por qué, ¿por qué se habían casado? ¿Por qué el se había declarado? Si la amaba, ¿por qué la engañaba tanto? En su cabeza se formaron millones de preguntas, todas ellas sin respuesta.

_"Eres de mi propiedad, harás mi voluntad" ésas fueron tus palabras, muy crueles en verdad. Manipulabas mi corazón a tu ambición y no está en mis planes verte fingir amor por mí. Aunque busque en mi cerebro la respuesta a esta situación, mi cuerpo completo está bloqueado y no responde el corazón. Me pregunto si seré capaz de soportar la ansiedad que tengo o me llevará a mi propio fin._

Llevaba una hora así, no sintió cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar su ropa y sus cabellos. Sólo cuando no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar volvió al mundo real. Hubiera corrido a refugiarse pero ya no le importaba nada. Hubiera vuelto a casa rápido, pero no quería ver a su marido, y menos con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Aunque tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otro sitio al que ir y su hija no saldría hasta dentro de unas pocas horas más. Se levantó del banco y se dirigió a su casa, a paso más salir del parque vio a alguien que la esperaba, con un paraguas en la mano. Una pequeña parte de ella, que se encontraba en lo más fondo de su corazón, se alegró de verle allí, ver que se preocupaba por ella. Mientras que otra le maldijo o simplemente se sorprendió.

-Spirit... -el nombrado no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella para resguardarla de la lluvia.- Gracias.

Caminaron de vuelta a su casa, ambos en silencio, ya que no sabían qué decir. De vez en cuando él la rozaba levemente con el brazo y ella se alejaba un poco, lo que el paraguas le permitiera. Llegaron a casa, Kami ni siquiera le miró, mientras que Spirit buscaba las palabras idóneas para disculparse

-Kami, yo... -empezó  
-Spirit, déjalo, en serio, es lo mejor -respondió sin mirarle.  
-No es lo mejor -replicó enfadado, mientras la cogía por las muñecas y le obligaba a mirarle.- Yo de verdad te quiero, a ti y a Maka, sois lo más importante para mí -le miró fijamente a los ojos para depositar, segundos más tarde, un beso sobre los labios de su mujer. Ésta, al principio se negó, pero no tardo en ceder al amor que sentía por él. Fue cuando él empezo a meter la mano debajo de su camiseta cuando reaccionó, empujándole.  
-No Spirit, te lo dije, se acabó, no soy como aquellas con las que te vas.

Acto seguido, corrió a su habitación, dejando a su esposo con la palabra en la boca. Recogió sus cosas en una maleta. Había decidido irse de viaje y conocer mundo, ya que con Spirit nunca salió. Pero antes de nada recogería a su hija del colegio porque sabía que si no a su padre se le olvidaría, a demás de que a Maka no le gustaba mucho su padre, y así se despediría de ella.

_Te suplico ya no toques mi inseguro cuerpo otra vez, te pido no juegues ya conmigo a ser el chico dulce y fiel, si yo siempre te amé y a mis espaldas eras tú el que me engañabas, no me busques, que ya no estaré._

Ya tenía todo listo, su hija la miraba desde la puerta, con los ojos llorosos. Kami la dedicó unas dulces palabras de ánimo, prometiéndole que cuando se conviertiera en una gran Técnico con la mejor Death Scythe, volvería a por ella. Le dijo que no llorara, que era más hermosa cuando sonreía y que no quería irse sin ver la sonrisa de su amada hija por última vez, ella no pudo negarle tal deseo a su madre, y sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Adiós Maka -le dio un intenso y dulce beso en la frente.  
-Adiós mamá -la abrazó.  
-Kami... -la llamó su arma y esposo.  
-Adiós Spirit -le dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta, mientras una lágrima recorría solitaria por su mejilla. Sabía que se arrepentiría millones de veces por lo que iba a hacer pero, así tenía que ser y ella no podía hacer nada. Ésa sería la última vez que llorara y sufriera por él, por el amor de su vida.

-Adiós mi amor -susurró cuando estaba bastante lejos de su casa, y otra lágrima traicionera salía de sus ojos.

_Si me ves llorando no me digas nada, sabes la razón. Es porque mi corazón no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Si yo te cortase el cuello ni aún así podría demostrar que tú eres exclusivamente para mí..._

_/N.A/_

Y sabeis, dudas, quejas, comentarios... y todo eso, es admitido hasta la proxima, espero que os haya gustado ^^. Por cierto, lo de semi-UA se debe a que me salte sin querer unos pequeños detalles como que Kami y Spirit se divorcian cuando Maka ya esta en Shibusen y tal...


End file.
